I don't know how it feels
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Gaara comes to konhagakure to spend some time with his friend and when they get their it is raining.Temari and knakuro crash at the hotel that their staying at and gaara goes for a walk, He runs into hinata.He gives her an umbrella and takes her to lunch


**This is a hinata and gaara story. I Do Not own naruto and never will. I don't take credit for this.**

Gaara is sixteen and hinata is sixteen.

Temari was babbling on to kankuro about what he said about her cooking last night and how shitty it was. Gaara ignored them both as they both argued like normal siblings and people wondered why he did not eat. That was the specific reason and or he just wasn't hungry. He was going to see his friend, _Naruto Uzamaki._The one who showed him there was a diffrent path other than killing. The clouds were dark as they moved across the gray sky and gaara could smell it. It was about to rain in a matter of minutes and he didn't mind getting wet but, kankuro and temari would complain. Not only had they been fighting about temari's cooking but, why gaara has not dated a woman yet. His personal life was complicated, kankuro and temari simply did not grasp the fact he wasn't going to go after girls like a pervert or man whose obsessed with women. He was going to wait and if it was fate then he would meet a right person. Gaara got many letters from obsessed young girls and girls who are infatuated with him. Temari constantly had to have body guards surround gaara when he went out because some girl would try to kiss him or try prove their love to him.

" so gaara which hotel are we staying at?" asked temari, curiously as she watched the kazekage, her brother look at her with an unemotional stance.

" we are staying at the kumikyo hotel, the most expensive one, Konohagakure decided to put the kazekage in a nice place since he was just visiting their village" said gaara, bored

" cool" said kankuro, smiling and he looked ahead to see the outskirts of konohagakure coming up.

" it's raining" said gaara, flatly and they entered a rain like cloud that surrounded konohagakure. The rain was heavy and temari started to complain. Gaara did not mind and entered the gates. Kankuro ran to a merchants stand and bought them three umbrellas. Temari was glad to get out of the rain and gaara walked with no comment on their behavior.

" it never rains in konohagakure not that i remember anyways" said temari, looking up at the sky and gaara shrugged at his sister.

"I don't mind the rain" said gaara, unemotionally and kankuro complained about his clothes being wet. They made it too the hotel and kankuro crashed on the couch while temari hit his head, pumping him about what he wanted to eat for dinner. They became a little annoying gaara left without a word and walked down the streets of konohagakure. People ran, trying to get out of the rain and their feet splashed in the rain that collected on the ground.

Gaara saw a girl with violent hair and pale eyes, looking up at the sky and her hair flowed down her back. She seemed to be in deep thought and her clothes were starting to stuck to her skin indicating that she was completely drenched.

_Hinata hyuga was her name._

_Hinatas P.O.V_

Hinata looked at him as gaara merky glanced at her as he walked by and went back to her thinking until she saw the umbrella be handed to her. Torn away from her thinking she saw gaara holding out the umbrella and she smiled a shy smile.

" Arigato" said hinata without stuttering for the first time and she took the umbrella. Gaara did not say anything just began to walk off and hinata began to run up to him.

" hey, wait I rem-eber you" said hinata" your ga-ara of the sa-nd"

Gaara stopped and hinata smiled shyly at him.

" arigat-o, ga-ara for the umb-rella" said hinata" but, do-n't you ne-ed on-e?"

Her stuttering had come back and gaara looked at her, unemotional.

"no" said gaara" I don't mind getting wet on but, your clothes are practically glued to you"

He averted his gaze to her arm and hinata saw her pale skin beinning to show.

" o-oh, Go-men" said hinata" I- I was thi-nking"

" I guess" said gaara and he began to walk off.

" wa-wai-

Gaara looked back before she could finish her sentence and his face was annoyed a little.

" why do you stutter so?" asked gaara" you have not changed from the chunnin exams"

Hinata looked down, ashamed and gaara saw she took it the wrong way.

" i did not mean in a bad way, you us-ted to stutter around people and you still you that is all I meant" said gaara and hinata looked at him from under her eyes and nodded at him.

" aren't yo- you get- getting we- wet?" asked hinata and gaara saw his clothes were beginning to drench.

" I'm going home anyway" said gaara knowing it was a lie and he was just going to eat sushi.

" We ca- n sha- share an um- umbrella" said Hinata and gaara shrugged.

" I don't care" said gaara" I'm going to the sushi shop to eat"

The rain no longer drenched him and they walked side by side quietly.

" ar- are you her- here for nar- naruto- kun?" asked hinata and gaara nodded at him.

" yes" said all he said and hinata left it at that. They made it to the ramen place and gaara turned to hinata, unemotionally as she began to leave.

" do you want to eat with me?" he asked, apathetically and hinata shook her head. Her stomach began to growl due to the fact she did not eat breakfast and her face turned scarlet.

" Yo- you don- don't hav- have to" said hinata letting her eyes fall and soon before she knew it she was ordering. Hinata sat across from gaara as he stared at his food and hinata looked at him, inquisitively.

" Whe- where is yo- your sib- siblings?" asked hinata and gaara looked at her, iclily.Hinata bit her lip and he simply answered" at home"

Gaara saw she was not eating and looked up.

" you can eat, I'm just thinking Ms.hyuga" said gaara and hinata blushed at her formal name. People called her ms. hyuga now sometimes but, friends called her hinata, it made her feel like royalty. Hinata began to eat and saw gaara look out the window.

" Gaar- gaara- sam- sama eat ple-please" said hinata and she pushed his food up to him. Gaara pulled out his chopsticks and began to eat.

" arigato, hinata" said gaara and hinata looked up, confused.

" arigato for eating lunch with me" said gaara and hinata smiled at him.

"N- no pro-problem" said hinata and she had rice on her cheek.

" you have rice on your cheek" said gaara and hinata blushed, trying to get it and gaara watched her pathetic attempt to get it.

She looked up to see him shake his head and he pulled out a napkin. Gaara wiped her cheek and hinata turned scarlet. She fell over the seat, taking the table cloth with her and gaara's food except hers.

People stared at her and hinata looked up at gaara, ready to see him get mad but, he just sighed and helped her up.

" go- gomen" said hinata shakily" I- I did did not mea- mean too"

" I wasn't that hungry anyway, ms.hyuga" said gaara wiping her cheek with a napkin

Hinata saw gaara's food was destroyed and looked down, shamefully.

" it's okay" said gaara, flatly

She nodded and saw her food was untouched.

" ww- we can sh-share a tra- tray" said hinata and gaara remained silent. He still cleaned her face up of sushi and rice.

" Okay" said gaara, looking at her calmly" we can share"

Gaara watched a shy smile spread across the hyuga heirs face as she let him clean her face up.


End file.
